Video broadcast has become more prevalent in recent years with the delivery of video and digital content to smart devices becoming even more widespread. On smart devices, video is currently viewed using a wide variety of applications, either via a locally installed application on the smart device itself or directly via the internet. However, these existing video broadcast systems have demonstrated various shortcomings when used in conjunction with viewing videos containing high quality graphics and special effects on smart devices. For instance, in order for a video to have high quality graphics and special effects, the video file must be in a suitably high quality resolution. The downloading of this sizable high resolution video to view on a smart device often causes the video to stutter or stop playback where the rate of playback has exceeded the rate at which the video is being downloaded. In addition, as this high resolution video content has a large volume, its storage and transmission costs are a consideration, even with the data being compressed for both storage and upload/download. In other instances, lesser quality video is created for viewing on smart devices which does not require a lot of buffering; however, in this case the video resolution is reduced and therefore the resolution of the graphics and special effects incorporated into the single video file are of a diminished quality.
There is therefore a need for a video broadcast system and a method of disseminating video content which addresses at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art.